Piper Teaches
by Charmedchic72
Summary: UPDATE! i have posted chapter 3! I love this chapter, and i love Mel in this chapter (okay, well i made her do all the things she does, so of course i love her!) anyway, please R&R.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: Prue, Piper, and Phoebe Halliwell, Paige Matthews, Leo Wyatt, Cole Turner, and all other characters that have appeared in the series "Charmed" together with the names, titles, and background information are the sole copyright property of Aaron Spelling, E. Duke Vincent, and the Warner Brothers Television Network.  No copyright infringement was intended in the writing of this fan fiction.  Any other characters, this story idea, and this story itself are my own creation.

~~~~~

~*Piper Teaches*~

~Prologue: Piper's Decision~

~~~~~

A/N: The prologue takes place in 2015 and the story takes place 2 years later, in 2017.

Dedication:  To ValkryiePiper, thanks.  (*Read below A/N*)

~~~~~

**~Kitchen, Manor~**

"Hey, Leo!"  Piper randomly exclaimed one day, "You know what?"

"No, what?"

"We haven't been attacked that much lately, right?"

Leo, who had no idea what his wife was getting at said, "Yeah."

"So, I have more free time."

"And…"

Piper picked up saying, "And I think I should try something new."

Leo, still confused, said, "Like?"

"Like getting another job."

Leo asked, "Why would you want another job?"

Piper explained, "It would be a challenge."

Reluctant about this idea, Leo said, "What about P3?"

"I could run P3 with my eyes closed and my hands tied behind my back, besides I have two assistant managers."

"Okay, exactly what kind of job do you want to get?"  Leo asked sitting down at the kitchen table.

"I don't know, but I was thinking that since Mel will go to high school in two years and Cassie in three years, that I could be a teacher."

"And just what do you plan to teach?"

"I'm not sure.  I'll think about it and get back to you."

**~Three days later~**

Piper walks up to Leo, who is sitting in the living room reading the morning paper, and says, "I've decided."

Leo, having forgotten about her new adventure said, "What?"

"Teaching.  I've decided what to teach."

"Oh, okay," Leo said, deliberately not asking her what.

Piper answered anyway, "Music."

"Music?  How can you teach music?  What can you teach about music?  Do you know you can't sing?"

Piper sat down beside Leo and slapped him, "I know very well that I can't sing, thank you very much."

"Okay then, what exactly are you going to teach?"

"Music," Piper began, "Which doesn't require singing.  That would be chorus."

"Oh, Okay," Leo nodded.

"Wait.  Why don't you think I can teach a music class?"

"Hey, I didn't say I don't think you can, I just wanted you to explain exactly what you meant by music."

"Just music, like lyrics and stuff."

"Okay," Leo didn't exactly understand but he agreed anyway.

"Anyway, "Piper said, "I called the high school and they said they would be glad to have me as a teacher and that I could start next year."

"That's great!"  Leo exclaimed, beginning to get excited about the idea.

A/N:  I mainly decided to post this for ValkryiePiper because she posted a review and although it wasn't the first one that told me to post this fic next it was the one that inspired me to sit and write chapter one and chapter two and chapter three and half of chapter four.  Because when I was asked to post it next it only had a prologue and nothing more, and now it has 4 ½ chapters (counting the prologue).  So thanx, ValkryiePiper, for a little inspiration even when you weren't trying.  Peace, Love, and Oreos, everyone!!  Sammi


	2. Chapter One: Mel's first day of High Sc...

~*Piper Teaches*~

~Chapter One:  Mel's first day of High School, Part 1:  Homeroom**~**

~~~~~

D/C:  Seriously, do you all really think I would be writing fanfics if I owned the best show ever?  Well, I don't think I would.  I don't own Charmed.

THANKS:  I love you guys who review!!

A/N:  This is 2017, Mel is a freshman, Cassie is in the 8th grade, and this is Piper's second year teaching music at the high school.

~~~~~

**~8:15 a.m., High School Lobby~**

"Hey, Kris!"  Mel yelled as she ran across the school lobby and hugged her best friend.  "I haven't seen you since…okay, well yesterday, but still."

"Yeah, I know what you mean," Krista replied, "What's your schedule?"

"I have Algebra I with Ms. Smith," Mel Said.

"Me too," Krista replied.

"And second," Mel said, "I have honors English with Mr. Matthews."

"Oh, I have him fourth," Krista said.

"Third," Mel was smiling, "I have music with mom."

"That sounds so poetic," Krista laughed, "I have 'music with mom' too."

Mel laughed too, "I doubt she'll want us calling her mom in class, though."

Krista replied, "Probably not."

"Last I have keyboarding with Ms. Gray," Mel said, "Mainly because mom said I should take it and its not too hard."

"Cool," Krista said, "I have art I second when you have English."

They were now walking toward homeroom.  Their homeroom teacher was Ms. Ramsey, she taught Geometry and Algebra II to sophomores.  When they got there they sat beside each other in the third row.  They still had five minutes until the late bell rang.  They talked until the bell rang and Ms. Ramsey said, "Attention Class."

Everyone looked up from what they were doing.  "Okay, since you already have your schedules, we'll move on to locker assignments and roll," Ms. Ramsey announced.  "We have twenty kids and ten lockers, so that means two to a locker.  You can choose your own locker-buddy as long as there are no arguments.  You all can quietly decide among yourselves while I call roll."

"We gonna share?"  Krista asked Mel.

"Definitely," Mel replied.  Mel and Kris always shared everything.  In fact, once, when they were 'sharing' sisters and had tried to trade with each other.  Their parents hadn't agreed.

"Melinda Halliwell," Ms. Ramsey called.

"Here," Mel answered.

"Krista Kepper," Ms. Ramsey called.

"Here," Krista replied.

Ms. Ramsey finished calling roll and began asking people who they were sharing a locker with.  After a minute or so, she got to Mel, "Melinda Halliwell, who are you sharing a locker with?"

"Krista," Melinda replied.

After five minutes everyone had a locker-buddy and a locker number.  Mel and Krista had locker number 137.

A female voice came over the intercom and said, "Go to your first period class when the bell rings.  You will have ten minutes to get there."

"Hey wasn't that mom," Krista asked Mel, referring to Piper.

"Yeah, I think so," Mel replied, smiling.

~~~~~

A/N:  Hope you guys loved chapter one!!  I know I said this is a Piper centric fic and it is, but it is also kind of Mel centric, too.  Right now it is Mel centric but it will get way more Piper centric soon, I promise.  Lots of love, ya'll…please review.


	3. Chapter Two: Mel's first day of High Sc...

~*Piper Teaches*~

~Chapter Two:  Mel's first day of High School, Part 2:  1st period~

~~~~~

D/C:  Do ya'll still think I own Charmed?  Because I really don't.

A/N:  I love you guys who are reading this…ya'll are great!!

CLARIFICATION:  This is to clarify for VALKRYIEPIPER and LADY PIPER1.  Mel and Krista are really close and Piper is like a second mom to Krista.  Krista is just Mel's best friend but she is so close that she is like a sister to Mel and therefore like a daughter to Piper.  Get it?  Got it?  Good.  If not then I think I later explain it in the story…maybe I explain it better in the story.

~~~~~

The bell had just rung for first period on the first day of school and Melinda and Krista were walking down the hall to their first period Algebra I class, taught by Ms. Smith.

They got there and sat down just as the two minute warning bell rang.  They talked until the late bell rang.  Ryan ran in just before the late bell rang and slid into the seat on the right of Mel.

"Hey Mel, hey Kris," He said when he sat down.

"Hey Ryan," Melinda and Kris said simultaneously.

Ryan was Mel's boyfriend and was totally cool with the fact that his girlfriend was so close with her family and especially with her mom and Krista, who, although she wasn't actually family, was like a sister to Mel.

Ms. Smith walked into the room and said, "Good morning, class.  How's your first day of school been?"

There were mumbles of "good," "ok," and "fine."

"Okay, well that's good.  First, I'm gonna take roll."  Everyone expected Ms. Smith to call out names but she didn't.  She just counted the number of students and announced, "Everyone's here." 

"We're not going to jump right into Algebra now.  Right now we're gonna get to know each other, or rather I'm gonna get to know you, since most of you probably know each other already.  Okay?"

A few people answered, "Okay."

"Okay then, let's start," Ms. Smith was looking right at Mel, "What's your name?"

"Melinda," Mel answered.

"You look familiar.  Who are your parents, I might know them," Ms. Smith said.

Mel laughed, "Well my dad's Leo Wyatt, you probably don't know him, besides everyone says I look like my mom.  My guess would be that you do know her.  My mom is Piper Halliwell."

"Wow," Ms. Smith said, "No wonder you look so familiar.  Okay, moving on, introduce me to the people to each side of you, Melinda, and tell me one thing about each of them."

"Okay," Mel smiled, "To my right is Ryan Hall, and something about him is he's my boyfriend.  To my left is Krista Kepper and she's my best friend."

"Okay, Ryan, your turn.  You have to tell me something about Melinda, your girlfriend and Piper's daughter."

"Okay," Ryan said, "Mel's family is really, really close.  Mel lives with her mom, her dad, and her little sister Cassie.  Her Aunt Phoebe and Uncle Jason live three houses down from them with their daughter, Laura.  Her Aunt Paige is a model, who commutes to New York almost every week."

"Okay," Ms. Smith said, "That's great Ryan, now tell me something about your girlfriend's best friend, Krista."

"Kris lives two houses down from Mel with her mom and her sister Faith," Ryan said.

"Okay, it's your turn Krista," Ms. Smith said, "tell me something about Mel."

"Her mom, who is a great cook, owns one of the coolest night clubs in San Francisco," Krista said simply.

"Okay, and Ryan…"

"He's athletic," Krista said, "he plays football and basketball."

"Okay, thanks, you three," Ms. Smith moved on to talk to more students in her first period Algebra I class, "Devon Anderson."

Krista, Ryan, and Mel talked till the bell rang to change to second period.

~~~~~

I HAVE A QUESTION FOR YOU ALL.  DO YOU READ MY A/NS??  I WAS JUST CURIOUS BECAUSE THEY REALLY ARE SOMETIMES IMPORTANT TO THE STORY.  MOST OR THE TIME THE ONES THAT ARE REALLY LONG ARE THE ONES THAT I DON'T THINK PEOPLE READ AND THOSE ARE THE MOST IMPORTANT!!  PLEASE TELL ME IN YOUR REVIEW WHETHER OR NOT YOU READ MY A/NS.  THAT IS IF YOU EVEN READ THIS…THAT WAS WHY I PUT IT IN ALL CAPS, SO MAYBE YOU WOULD READ IT.

A/N:  Okay so, I would like ya'll to tell me what you think of my characters:  Mel, Ryan, and Krista.  I would just kinda like to know what you like about them, what you dislike about them, etcetera.  Let me know in your review.  Peace out, Sammi.

PS:  Do you know who invented sticky notes??  I love sticky note inventor person!!  They were (he was, she was, whatever) a genius.  Yay!!

PSS:  Read this one…it is IMPORTANT.  I have written the prologue, chapter 1, chapter 2, chapter 3, chapter 4, and part of chapter 5…I have kinda come to a point and am sorta stuck…I need inspiration…would some of you people who actually review when you read a story please write me an inspirational review (I don't know how you can do that but, please try…I need inspiration to continue this story).  Love ya!!


	4. Chapter Three: Mel's first day of High ...

~*Piper Teaches*~

~Chapter Three:  Mel's first day of High School, Part 3: 2nd period~

~~~~~

D/C:  If you have gotten all the way to chapter three and still think I own Charmed then I really think you need help.  No offense!!

A/N:  If you do review then I really do love you!!  And if you don't then…well I read the stories of most of the people who review (if they are about Charmed) and therefore if you review me then I review you.  See, by reviewing me you also benefit!!

**Lady Piper1**:  This is for you because I promised to post it if you posted yours and you did so here is my chapter!!  Also, thanks for telling people to read my story, even if they don't I love that you think my story is original and everything!!  We can keep doing the bribery thing…but I only have two more chapters written, so, I will have to get to work.  Christmas break is coming so maybe I will get more written.

**ValkryiePiper**:  They will get to Piper's class in chapter 4, I promise.  I know for sure since chapter 4 is already written.

DEDICATION:  This chapter is for Lady Piper1, because she is awesome!!  You should read her story, "The Enchanted Ones."  It is a great story…she should be motivated to post chapter 10 of it after reading this.  (not bribery!!)

~~~~~

After the bell rang after first Krista gave Mel a hug and went off to art.  Ryan and Mel were walking down the hall, holding hands and Ryan asked, "What class do you have now?"

"Honors English with Mr. Matthews," Mel answered, "You?"

"That's what I have, too," Ryan replied.

"Really?  Yay!"  Mel exclaimed as she hugged Ryan.

Ryan smiled as they continued down the hall, "I knew there was a reason I liked you so much."

"Hey!"  Mel exclaimed.

"Okay," Ryan amended, "I love you, but I'm having trouble remembering why."

Mel punched him in the shoulder.  "You had better remember why.  Let me remind you…I'm sweet, perky and adorable…oh, and I love you, too."

"Oh, yeah, I'm not so sure about the adorable part, but other than that, you pretty much summed it up."

They had gotten to the English room and sat down just as the bell rang.

Mr. Matthews came in and sat down on a stool at the front of the room and said, "You will have a test over both of your summer reading books tomorrow."  The class gave a collective moan.  Mr. Matthews continued, "You will have essay test next week after we review."

"Great," Ryan mumbled to Mel.

"Yeah, I don't even remember what happened in either of them," Mel whispered back.

"Yeah, me neither," Ryan answered.

"Would you two care to share your thoughts with the class," Mr. Matthews was glaring at Mel and Ryan.

"Not really, sir," Mel answered politely.

"Well then I would suggest that the two of you quit talking during my English class," Mr. Matthews replied sternly.

"Okay, we won't," Ryan said.

"Good," Mr. Matthews said and went on talking, "This is an honors class and you will be expected to perform at an honors level.  Is this clear to everyone?"  He was glaring at Ryan and Mel as he said this.

Most of the class either nodded or said "yes."

"Okay, today, we're going to fill out your emergency contact cards," Mr. Matthews said, "I'm going to give you some index cards, take one and pass the rest to the person behind you.  Do not write ANYTHING until I tell you to do so."  He handed out the index cards.

"Okay, first," Mr. Matthews began, "Write your first and your last name.  Write your real name, no nicknames."

Mel raised her hand, "I don't remember my real name.  Everyone calls me by my nickname."

The whole class laughed and Mr. Matthews said, "Okay, well tell me your nickname and maybe I can help you figure out what your real name is, okay?"

"Really, you'd help me figure out my real name?"  Mel asked and when Mr. Matthews nodded Mel said, "Okay, my nickname is Mel."

"Mail, what kind of nickname is that?"  Mr. Matthews asked.

Again the class laughed and Mel said, "Not mail as in:  I got the mail from the mailbox.  Mel."

"Male?  That doesn't make any sense either," Mr. Matthews was clearly confused.

"Not male as in men and guy," Mel tried to explain, "Mel as in M-E-L!!"

"Oh, Mel, M-E-L, I've got it now," Mr. Matthews now looked at his roll sheet.

"I'm pretty sure it was short for something," Mel said to the English teacher.

"Your name is Melinda.  Melinda Halliwell," Mr. Matthews told Mel.

"Oh, that's it!  Maybe that's why Cassie calls me Lindy all the time," Mel said, feigning surprise.

"Now that Ms. Halliwell knows her name, we can move on.  On the next line write both your parents' first and last names," Mr. Matthews said.  Mel raised her hand and Mr. Matthews asked, "Is there a problem Ms. Halliwell?"

"No unless spelling counts.  I don't know how to spell my mom's first name," Mel said.

Mr. Matthews sighed, "What is her name?"

"Piper."

"Oh," Mr. Matthews said, "You're Piper Halliwell's daughter, as in Piper Halliwell, the music teacher here."

"Yep," Mel answered.

"Okay, well then," Mr. Matthews said, "Piper is spelled P-I-P-E-R."

"Thanks," Melinda said as she wrote it down.  A moment later Mel's hand popped up again.

"What is it this time Ms. Halliwell?"  Mr. Matthews asked.

"I can't remember my dad's last name," Mel explained.

"Is it not the same as yours and your mom's?"

"No, sir, it isn't.  My mom didn't change her last name when she got married.  Anyway my dad's last name starts with a W, I think."

"Well, I'm sorry Ms. Halliwell, but I do not know your dad's last name," Mr. Matthews said.

Ryan raised his hand and said, "Her dad's last name is Wyatt, sir."

"Thank you," Mr. Matthews said to Ryan and then turned to Mel, "Any other questions, Mel?"

"Not right now, sir," Mel replied, "but thanks for asking."

"Next write your home phone number below your parents' names.  Label it 'home number.'  Below that write your parents' work numbers.  Label them accordingly," Mr. Matthews said.

After 30 seconds Mel raised her hand, and Mr. Matthews asked, "What now?"

"What is the school phone number?"  Mel asked.

"923-8651," Mr. Matthews said, "After everyone is finished please pass your index cards forward."

Everyone passed his or her cards up and the bell rang soon after.  As they were leaving Mr. Matthews reminded them, "Don't forget your summer reading test tomorrow."

When they got into the hall Ryan said, "That was awesome, Mel."

"Thanks, Ry, I just got annoyed, I mean what teacher in their right mind gives you a test on the second day of high school?"  Mel said.

"Who said Mr. Matthews was in his right mind?"  Ryan asked.  Both Ryan and Mel laughed at this.

"So what class do you have next?"  Mel asked Ryan.

"I have music with your mom," Ryan said.

"Yay!!"  Mel hugged him.

"Is that some new habit of yours or something?"  Ryan asked.

"I dunno, I guess.  I'm just glad I have classes with you, that's all," Mel explained.

They continued on to music.

~~~~~

A/N:  I hope you love it…but if you don't then, whatever, but review anyway…whether you like it or not.  Love ya'll lots.  ~Sammi~


End file.
